Confessions of a Teenage Witch
by hisayswao
Summary: Alana Jackson is a teenage witch who is afraid of dogs and vampires. She's in love with Benny Weir, though she strongly denies it, and it just so happens Sarah comes over for dinner with Benny and Ethan. Benny's life just got a lot more hectic. Benny/OC.
1. Journal Entry 1

**Entry 1, Date: May 6, 2012.**

Dear Journal,

This is my very first entry, also my first journal. And no, it's not a diary! It's a journal. I'm not _that _girly, thank you very much. Ah, well, I should introduce myself, right? Well, my name is Alana Jackson. People call me either Alana, Lana, or Ala (don't ask why). I have long, curly sandy brown hair and baby blue eyes. My brother describes me as anti-social, shy, and perky, but I highly doubt that's true. He also says I have no knowledge in dating or sex life! (insert happy face) So I'm naive and innocent. That's a good thing, he says.

Although, I somehow am able to think about kissing romantically with my faceless future boyfriend-slash-husband in the sunset with candles around us in a house by the beach. (insert giggling and blushing) Weird, right? But that's not even the weird part! I'm a witch! Cool, right? Well, I certainly think so. Speaking of witches, he's not a witch, but he's probably will be mentioned sometime soon after all. The aforementioned he is Benny Weir, and he goes to my school.

He's a spell caster who's best friends with a seer(?). The seer's name doesn't matter until the moment is crucial. His grandma knows my mom, so I've met him before... but totally messed up my chance to talk to him. (insert shamed blushing) Let's not talk about it. Oh! Mom's calling me down for dinner. Talk to you later!

Sincerely,

Alana.

P.S Should I mention that I'm afraid of dogs and vampires?

* * *

Alana contently shut her book, beaming happily, before skipping downstairs to the dinner room. Only to stop short at the sight of Benny Weir, his grandma, and Benny's best friend. There was a girl with them. She had caramel skin, dark chocolate hair that was curly at the tips, and big brown eyes that could have entranced anyone. Alana suddenly felt intimidated by this new girl, and she walked in cautiously.

"Alana!" Benny's grandmother exclaimed, standing and welcoming her with a hug. "Well, you've certainly gotten taller since I last saw you. Or I've gotten shorter." They shared a short laugh before she introduced Alana to Benny's two friends. "Benny, introduce Alana to your guests! It'd be nice of you to." She gave her grandson a pointed look before going to assist Alana's mother with dinner.

"Yeah," Alana's brother, Stephen, agreed, snorting. "Alana's gonna need all the friends she needs."

"Stephen!" Alana shouted, aghast. Stephen snickered, rushing off to the kitchen. "Sorry about Stephen. He's like that... _a lot_."

Benny cleared his throat awkwardly, gesturing to his friends.

"Well, this is Ethan, and she's Sarah. Now let's eat!" Benny said as the food came in, plopping down on his seat. Sarah gave her an apologetic look which Alana returned with a smile. "Come on, Ethan, sit down and enjoy Mrs. Jackson's delicious food!" But Benny leaned over to Ethan and whispered something into his ear. Ethan shot Alana a wary look before whispering something into Sarah's ear that made her stare at Alana in shock.

Alana furrowed her eyebrows worriedly as she picked a roll from the basket and passed it on. She glanced at the three, and she flushed when they were staring at her. Stephen arched an eyebrow, and Alana felt cornered. Now what? Alana excused herself to the restroom, and Stephen immediately launched himself at them, glaring at the trio.

"So what are you guys hiding from Alana?" He asked straight-forwardly. Sarah looked surprised, Benny shifted anxiously, and Ethan swallowed the lump in his throat nervously. "Come on. Tell me. It's obvious to everyone including Alana herself that you guys are trying to hide something, so tell me!"

Sarah glanced at the two boys before baring her fangs slightly, and Stephen made a sound. He nodded, smirking. Sarah watched him closely, feeling odd at the pit of her stomach. She glanced at her food, and she groaned, face palming. Ethan looked at her worriedly, and Benny kept looking for Alana. Suddenly, the fledgling shot out of her seat, scrambling for the bathroom.

Alana screamed when Sarah flung the door, jumping onto the counter, and Sarah bent over the toilet, puking her guts out. Ethan quickly rushed to Sarah, rubbing her back comfortingly, while Benny asked Alana's mother what she had put inside the food. He slightly smirked when she said garlic and went on to list some of the ingredients.

Benny jumped when Alana walked in, asking what happened to Sarah. He shook his head.

"Her and a certain ingredient don't get along well," he replied.

"Oh," she paused. "Will she be alright?"

Benny nodded. She shrugged, thanking her mother for the food and skipping to her room.

* * *

**Entry 2, May 6, 2012.**

Dear Journal,

Guess what? Since Sarah was too sick to move, Ethan, Benny, and her are staying the night! Benny's grandma has some business to attend to (probably making some potions to help Sarah feel better), so she left them here with Benny groaning in protest, Sarah puking in the toilet, and Ethan nodding obediently. Hm... I wonder what Sarah is allergic to? Oh, well. Whatever it is, I hope she learns from this to be careful around Italian food.

But sadly, Benny and Ethan are sleeping in Stephen's room while Sarah is sleeping in mine. It's not that I don't mind, I'd rather have all of us sleeping in the living room. I don't really like people in my room unless their family and I really trust them. There's also a good thing to this! Benny and I talked for the first time since the incident, and I'll be able to see Benny in pajamas and his bed hair. (insert giggling) I can't wait for tomorrow morning!

Sarah's coming in, so I better put you away before she sees! If she lets it out, Stephen will never let me down. Anyway, goodnight!

Sincerely,

Alana.


	2. Journal Entry 2

**Journal Entry #2**

Dear Journal,

Ugh, this is horrible! I'm sick with a cold and the stomach flu! Blech! I've never been sick before in my life yet here I am, stuck in my bed at home while Benny is at school without me! He needs me there because well... he doesn't _exactly _need me, but it's just... I wish this pencil had an eraser. By the way, guess what? My cousin and her boyfriend did the deed! You know what I mean, right? The s word...? ..._sex. _Yeah, that. She said it was painful which freaked me out because 1. you don't just go and tell your innocent, naive, and inexperienced cousin that! and 2. I have low pain tolerance. I'm rather afraid of sex now! (insert sniffles) Now Benny and I can't have our children, Luke and Leia! NOOOOOOO! (insert bawling eyes out)

Sorry you had to wait for me. I went haywire over the sex ordeal, and Stephen laughed at me because of it. So I spent another hour crying my eyes out. School is about to start, and I see Sarah so TTYL! (That stands for 'talk to you later'.)

Love,

Alana.

* * *

"Sarah!" Alana called, waving her hand to catch the fledgling's attention. The caramel-skinned girl's faded gold eyes blinked in bewilderment before smiling uncertainly at the naive girl. "Hey! I was wondering do you have anything I get eat for breakfast? Stephen ate mine when I was in the bathroom, changing my shirt 'cause my cat peed on it." She smiled sheepishly, and Sarah tried to process what she had just told her.

"Um... sure?" Sarah mumbled, handing her a bag of chips," Here, you can have these. They're not exactly a healthy breakfast, but they're all I got until lunch. And you have a cat?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Shadows doesn't like coming out in the light sometimes though. I dunno know why, he's just like that."

"Ah, I see. By the way, have you seen Benny and Ethan? I've been looking for them, but I can't find them."

"Shouldn't they be by their lockers by now? I mean, they usually go straight to the lockers, don't they?" Alana continued to dig through the almost empty bag of chips casually as if what she had just said sounded stalkerish. Sarah raised a dark eyebrow. "What? I have my ways to find out these things."

"Oh, gosh. You sound like a stalker, Alana." Sarah gave her a pointed look which Alana returned with a pout. "What? You do! ...d-do you stalk Benny and Ethan?"

"No!" Alana wrinkled her nose," Just Benny." There was pause, and Sarah smirked slightly. "WAIT, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! SARAAAAAAAH!"

Sarah tossed her head, laughing evilly at her discovery. Alana whined and stomped her feet repeatedly, pouting like a child throwing a tantrum. Sarah turned as she caught someone moving their way, and she mildly surprised but mostly amused to see Benny speeding their way, looking pissed.

"Alana," Benny said curtly," we need to talk." He glanced at Sarah.

"Okay." The blond replied, waiting for him to talk.

"_Alone_." Alana blinked in shock but nodded, and Benny grasped her wrist, dragging her away from her friend. Alana waved back at Sarah who stared after them, dumb-founded.

* * *

Once they were alone and Benny was sure they were, he rounded on Alana, looking absolutely_ livid._

"Did you know?" Benny hissed, dangerously close to the shorter one.

"Know what?" She asked curiously. Benny watched her for a second before sighing and slumping his shoulders.

"So you don't know." It was more of a statement then a question. Alana shook her head, frowning. Benny threw his head, giving a pitiful moan. "We're getting married."

There was a thick silence before Alana promptly fainted from a shock and a nose bleed from imagining her decked out in a white wedding dress and Benny in a black tuxedo, close to kissing. Benny stared at her unconscious body for a moment before picking her up bridal style.

"The things I do for this girl," he grumbled, glancing fondly down at her. "Seriously. Stephen's gonna have my head for this."

The walk to the Nurse's Office wasn't long, but many people were staring him down and Sarah and Ethan were teaming up on pestering him on what had happened. Benny wasn't letting anything out which annoyed the two and made them pester him more until he snapped, yelling," JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY!" and it made the fledgling and the seer blush like tomatoes.

After explaining to the nurse that Alana fainted from a nose bleed, Benny laid her down in one of the unoccupied beds. Sighing solemnly, he briefly mourned that his womanizing days are over, but when he looked at Alana's sleeping face, he gave her a small smile.

At least it'd be worth it.


	3. Journal Entry 3

**Journal Entry #3**

Dear Journal,

Things have been a lot more complicated between Benny and I ever since he broke the new to me. Yeah, we're getting married. Sure, it's a dream come true, but not in this way! I wanted him get down on one knee, hold a 10k White Gold engagement ring, and give me a long speech about how he loves me and compare us to Star Trek and Star Wars. (insert swooning) But this isn't definitely like how I imagined it!

Okay, I'm gonna go yell at my parents 'cause they're sort of ruining my life.

Love,

Alana.

* * *

Alana slammed her journal shut, frowning when Benny tried to peek over her shoulder. Making eye contact with him, she suddenly remember what Erica told her.

"Benny," she said," did you carry me to the Nurse's Office?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I couldn't leave you there, now, could I?" Benny replied, blushing only slightly," Grandma would have my head if I didn't take you now that we're fiances."

Alana nodded, feeling a bit disappointed Benny didn't do it on his own free will. Fingering her lock, Alana glanced at Benny to see him staring at her with eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed, and eyes glistening with an unfamiliar shine. Flushing, Alan returned her gaze to her journal.

"So...had a nice day?" Alana asked, sheepishly wringing her hands.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. A bit upset that my womanizing days are over," he answered, sighing woefully. Alana frowned, hurt. "But at least..." he trailed off, biting his lip and staring at Alana's saccharine pink lips. "...it'd be worth it."

Alana blushed as he leaned in, his warm breath fanning over her lips. His brown eyes searched hers for approval, but when she whispered his name, he didn't need it anymore. Pressing his lips to hers, one of his hand grasped her cheeks and the other entangled their hands together.

It was chaste and sweet. And they both liked it like that.

* * *

Dear Journal,

ADJK;SFJDKDFKLSDDJLK! I JUST SHARED MY FIRST KISS WITH BENNY!

Love,

Alana.


	4. Journal Entry 4

**Journal Entry #4**

Dear Journal,

Forget yelling at my parents for ruining my life! I just had my first kiss with Benny! Excuse me while I mentally fake a seizure.

Back! For some twisted reason, I had fun faking a seizure. Mentally, I mean. Insert wide eyes. I didn't actually have a seizure if that's what you're thinking. Benny seemed to be in La La Land after our kiss, and not even I could snap him out of it. It wasn't until we got home did Benny came back to reality. And then I was suddenly hit by this huge ominous feeling. It scared me. Oh, well.

Well, anyway, my parents are waiting for me, so I have to stop writing before they realize what this is. They'd bring it up in a conversation that I'm becoming more femimine. That's kind of offensive, and Stephen would never let it down. Sigh. Until next time.

Love,

Alana.

P.S I never did say what my parents' names are, did I? Well, mom is Savanah and dad is Vincent. Now you know!

* * *

Nervously, Alana slammed her journal closed and locked it. She smiled weakly at her parents who stared down at her observantly. Benny, who stood next to her, cleared his throat anxiously, his hand itching to take his fiance's small hand into his much larger one.

"So, you wanted to talk to us," Benny stated casually, rolling forward on the balls of his heels," and we're here. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Benny, Alana, let's go inside first," Alana's mother said, looking around paranoid. "Quickly." She added when she saw the two teenagers didn't budge. Jolting at her sharp tone, Alana scrambled inside, dragging Benny with her. ] "Now that we're safe within our house. We have something to tell you, Alana."

Said girl stiffened, feeling the ominous feeling she had been smacked with increase. Benny glanced at her worriedly, taking in how her cocoa brown eyes dimmed slightly, her rose pink lips tilt downwards into a smile, and her perfectly arched eyebrows furrow into a crease at her forehead. In other words, it was the embodiment of adorable.

Feeling the tension thicken, Benny mentally scolded himself and focused on the conversation before he felt his stomach drop and Alana's heart stop in shock.

"We're not your biological parents," Vincent stated. "Your rightful parents died when you were only a month old. It was in order to protect you from a strange spirit."

"W-what? Of course you two are my biological parents! I-I mean, as long as I can remember, you two have been there! From my first birthday to present!" Alana stammered out, looking confused and distraught," This is some cruel joke! Okay, okay, you got me!"

Benny frowned as the two sighed, glancing around nervously.

"Look, Alana, sweetie," Savanah said, stepping forward cautiously.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!**" Alana screamed, throwing herself backwards from Benny and her adopted parents. "JUST WHO ARE YOU TWO? IF YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS, THEN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHO _AM_ **I**?"

Benny watched in horror as the Earth shook, pictures falling off nails, the wooden floor cracking, lights exploding, windows caved in to an invisible force and shattered. But his eyes remained on the source of the calamity: Alana. Her eyes had begun to glow a breath-taking, liquid gold. Her body was surrounded by an gray aura that demanded respect and authority.

Then, as if nothing had gone wrong, everything returned to how it was before, and Alana collapsed, unconsicous and barely breathing.


	5. Journal Entry 5

**Author's Notes: **

_SONG LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING CHAPTER: _"I LOVE YOU" by 2NE1 and "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" by P!nk.

* * *

**Journal Entry #5**

Benny watched, mind reeling as it tried to process what had just happened. They had gotten Alana to the hospital just in time, but she was still unconscious. Benny ignored his surroundings, closing his eyes to calm his mind.

"Benny."

Said boy opened his eyes to see Alana's adopted mother standing before him with a gloomy expression on her face. And in her hand was Alana's journal.

"This..." she started, handing it over to him," this is Alana's journal. She barely has any entries in, but she certainly writes a lot. Unsurprisingly, most of them revolve around you. Alana has been in love with you ever since she's met you - though she strongly denies it - and so we made an arrangement with your grandmother that you would marry Alana and the two of you would conquer her powers."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You see, Alana's biological parents were close, personal friends of mine; however, her mother was a powerful sorceress so they were hunted down all over the world out of greediness for her power. If she were ever to have a child, that child, boy or girl, would bring the world its revolution, its end of the previous generation and its start of the new generation of magic, humanity, and universal facts. And as you can see, they had Alana who obtained her mother's powers, but there was an issue: Alana was much more powerful than her mother," she explained solemnly.

"So, with their very lives, they sealed Alana's powers until something traumatic or tragic would trigger them. Alana has always been a weak and frail girl, so I suppose when we confessed that we weren't her true parents, something in her broke. Her powers were released, and what you witnessed wasn't even half of her power. Benny, with strong belief, we know you can help protect Alana from the men and creatures alike who would try to capture Alana. We believe with your strong sense of heroism and intuition, you can save Alana. So I beg of you, save Alana." She finished, on her knees and her wrinkly hands cradling Benny's in hers.

The brunet didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast that he doesn't have time to process it. He looked down at Alana's journal. Her name was written in her small, gentle handwriting on the front, greeting whoever stumbled upon it politely and nicely - just like her. He remembered the feeling of her lips pressed against his, he remembered her eccentric personality, he remembered her smile being as bright as the sun.

His body started to feel strange. Almost like he was being tickled. He felt warm and giddy. Without realizing, Benny smiled, the corners of his lips quirking up into a broad, happy grin. Alana's adopted mother watched him curiously.

"I'll do it," Benny declared confidently, meeting her gaze strongly. "I'll protect Alana."

She smiled gratefully at him, and Benny looked back down at Alana's journal. Steeling his nerves, Benny dove himself into Alana's world.

* * *

_"Hurry, Serafina! They're almost here!" A man with dark chocolate brown hair and sharp sepia eyes yelled worriedly at a woman with dishwater blonde hair and wide cerulean blue eyes._

_The woman - Serafina - panicked slightly, nearly dropping the bundle of sheets in her arms. A cry erupted from the bundle, and Serafina rushed to hush it. Newborn Alana bawled, her tiny hands reaching out for her mother. Serafina's eyes welled with tears as she chanted a spell to teleport Alana inside her friend's home, and she turned to hug her husband, broken by the loss of her child._

_Present time Alana watched sadly as her parents rushed away for her safety. Fading away, she whispered a single word:_

_"Why...?"_

_She found herself in a different place this time; however, her body was right in front of her, and Benny was reading her journal. He looked enamored with it, and his lips pronounced each word as he read. Then he stopped suddenly, glancing upwards from her journal and to her. With a strange look - one Alana couldn't recognize - he approached her sleeping body, and embraced her smaller hand in his._

_"I didn't know, Alana," he whispered. "I'm sorry. But I'll make it up to you. I'll protect you. I won't let anyone take you from me."_

_A flush masked Alana as she tensed, feeling flustered and oddly comforted. She glanced down at her and then to Benny. Though she wasn't physical, she could feel Benny's hand on hers. Alana smiled happily, giggling._

_"Time to wake up!"_

* * *

__There was an electrical jolt, one that spurred Alana's body into action. She gasped aloud, allowing her lungs to greedily take in a large amount of air. Her eyelids snapped open, aching as blinding light veiled her vision. Her heart drummed viciously against her rib cage as her brain struggled to take control of her body, and, severely frightened, Alana glanced around.

Icy blue eyes met hers.

Relief flooded her senses, and Alana reached out to him which he gladly caught her hand. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she slowly realized the situation. Benny had seen her die, her heart just suddenly stop beating, and he had almost lost her as soon as he had vowed to protect her. But she came back. Tightening his grip on her delicate hand, Benny thanked the deities that brought Alana back, and he closed his eyes, exhaustion finally taking over.

"Get some sleep," Alana rasped, smiling when Benny looked at her warily. "You need it."

"But..." Benny trailed off, reluctant. Alana blinked and sighed, lacing their fingers together.

"You have no idea how many times I wished for this to come true. The sensation of our sweaty palms, fingers tangled, and the skin of our wrists occasionally brushing against each other... I just never thought it would be in a hospital with me on my death bed. Hehe, just remembering that makes me feel like a little girl whose dream just came true..." Alana smiled, observing their intertwined hands further. "Anyway, get some sleep, Benny. I'll be here, awake and alive, when you wake up. I promise."

Benny opened his mouth to protest but instead, a yawn slipped out. Surrendering to exhaustion, he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep. Alana smiled, closing her eyes and allowing her, too, to drift with Benny.

And not once did their hands ever let go.


End file.
